


Out In Space

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: From the prompt: Brutasha prompt - (based on spoilers) At the end of AoU Hulk is missing (sent out to space) What happens when Brutasha is reunited in Infinity wars Part 2 (He teams up with Guardians pre IW pt2)Bruce got taken four years ago, and when he returns Natasha couldn't be more relieved.





	Out In Space

**Author's Note:**

> Another one written before Age of Ultron came out, when Bruce going to space was just speculation. But it was a fun one to write, so enjoy :)

It was over. They don’t know how they did it, but somehow they managed to defeat Ultron and his endless army of drones.   
  
“Where’s Bruce?” Natasha asked looking around for any sign of Bruce or the Hulk.   
  
Steve and Thor looked at each other and then back at Natasha, both shook their heads.   
  
“I haven’t seen him since he ran off a while ago,” Clint supplied as he limped over to where Wanda and Pietro sat looking a bit worse for wear.   
  
“Stark!” She yelled into the com mic in her gauntlet, feeling a familiar panic begin to creep up on her. “Find Bruce.”   
  
Tony flew around to land next to Natasha and flipped his face plate up. He had a smirk on his face that usually preceded a snarky comment, but instantly fell when he saw her panic behind the glare.   
  
“He’s about a mile and a half that way.” He told her pointing north. “JARVIS says he hasn’t changed back yet. We should give him a couple minutes.” He suggested, looking like he needed a breather.   
  
“I’m going,” she said firmly, not wanting to leave Bruce alone right after a big battle. She had an unsettling feeling in her stomach that she couldn’t explain and wanted to make sure he was alright.   
  
“I’m coming with you.” Tony declared starting to follow her.   
  
“I don’t need your help.” Natasha rolled her eyes and continued in the direction pointed out.   
  
“I know. Bruce might.” Tony replied, ending the discussion.   
  
They walked in silence but for the sound of Tony’s suit. It didn’t last long though since Tony couldn’t keep his mouth shut for longer than five minutes.   
  
“What’s the deal with you and the big guy anyways?”   
  
“Nothing. It’s none of your business,” she snapped, effectively silencing Tony. She saw the tell tale signs of the Hulk running this way, but noticed the farther they walked the less fallen Ultron drones littered the street. Why had Bruce run this way? The unsettling feeling in her gut grew and she knew they needed to find him, fast.   
  
The wind started to pick up, it wasn’t noticeable at first but after a minute or so it was like a helicopter was flying right above them.   
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Natasha muttered to herself and then yelled over to Tony. “What the hell is going on?”   
  
“I have no idea. JARVIS?” He asked the AI, his face plate sliding into place.   
  
“It would appear to be an aircraft. It seems to have originated from outside the earth’s atmosphere.”   
  
“Aliens?” Natasha asked, overhearing the AI.   
  
Before Tony could say anything a beam of light shot down from the sky, blinding them even in the afternoon sun. They watched in horror as the Hulk slowly began rising in the sky, writhing around and growling.   
  
Tony flew toward the beam but was thrown back before he could get anywhere near. Natasha took off as fast as she could, yelling for Bruce the whole way. Tony landed right in front of her and held her back as they watched their friend and teammate disappear in the sky.   
  
Natasha dropped to her knees as a single tear fell down her cheek.   
  
**~FOUR YEARS LATER~**   
  
“Sir, I’m detecting an atmospheric disturbance.” The AI’s voice sounded over the group of Tony and Clint as they sat in the large living room of the tower.   
  
“Put it on the big screen.” Tony commanded and watched as the footage of a growing beam of light over the tower.   
  
“What the hell is that?” Clint asked getting out of his seat to get closer look at the screen.   
  
The beam of light grew until it was a steady stream of light. A small dark speck floated down until it was on the roof and the the light vanished completely.   
  
“Natasha!” Tony yelled and Natasha came running from a back room a few seconds later, guns at the ready.   
  
“What’s going on?”   
  
“No time to explain, meet us on the roof.” Tony said running to where his suit and Clint’s bow and arrows were stored. Natasha didn’t need to be told twice and ran for the stairs.   
  
She made it to the roof first and what she saw there almost brought the famous Black Widow to her knees. Laying on the gravel roof of Avengers Tower was none other than Bruce Banner in the flesh.   
  
“Bruce?” she whispered not entirely believing what she was seeing.   
  
The man in question looked up at her with those big brown eyes and she knew she wasn’t imagining it. “Natasha?”   
  
She surged forward and tackled him to the ground, holding him as tight as she could. She loosened her grip when she realized he couldn’t breathe, but didn’t let go completely for fear that he would be taken away from her again.   
  
“Where were you?” Natasha asked.   
  
“I’m not entirely sure. I wasn’t me for most of it. I remember a guy that reminded me of Tony and a talking raccoon, but that’s it.” He answered honestly. “What have I missed?”   
  
Natasha thought about everything that had happened in the last four years. “It’s going to take a while to catch you up.”   
  
“It’s good to be back.” Bruce told her, staring into those green eyes he’d missed more than anything and took her hand in his.   
  
“I missed you.” she admitted, lacing their fingers together.   
  
They leaned in to press their lips together right as Clint and Tony made it to the roof.   
  
“I knew there was something going on with them.” Tony told Clint through their com devices. “You owe me twenty bucks, Legolas.” 


End file.
